


Dangerous

by shewhowritesworlds



Category: The Brave (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, mentions of Mickey Mouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewhowritesworlds/pseuds/shewhowritesworlds
Summary: "Are you two laughing?"or: Dalton and Jaz get in trouble with a General.





	Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! The idea for this popped into my head earlier today and wouldn't leave me alone. Enjoy!

Major General Shane Brown had always liked to mess with people. It was endlessly amusing to watch their reactions when they didn't know if he was joking or not, and he would occasionally use his off time to drop by the DIA and play pranks on Patricia's staff. Nothing that would distract them from their very important jobs, just minor things. Like moving furniture two inches to the left each time he visited or sending interns on wild goose chases.

These days, though, Brown was bored. He'd terrified enough recruits that it had become routine, and he needed something new. So when he heard that a Special OPS team was coming in from Turkey and they were going to be stopping by the DIA, he knew exactly who his next targets were going to be.

______________

They're drinking coffee in the hallway and enjoying each other's company, a completely normal activity for them. It's when Jaz absently glances at Dalton and sees him crossing his eyes at her that she bursts out laughing. It's silly and surprising and she can't help it.

"Captain Dalton. Sergeant Khan." It's Major General Brown, and he's suddenly standing in front of them. "Are you two laughing?"

"Yes, General." Jaz answers on automatic, feeling like she's back in basic and being yelled at by a superior. It's the wrong answer, or maybe the right one, because his eyes narrow and he looks them over with renewed interest.

"Why are you laughing?" He asks, still carefully civil. Jaz glances at Dalton. He looks just as alarmed as she feels.

"Top was-" She starts, but Brown doesn't let her finish.

"I don't care!" He snaps. "Do you know what happened today?"

"No, General." Dalton replies before Jaz can actually give him an answer and make the man even angrier than he already appears to be.

"MICKEY MOUSE DIED TODAY! Do you think that's funny?!"

He delivers the line seriously, and that's when Dalton knows he's messing with them. Jaz blinks in surprise at the Major General's words, and he nudges her slightly with his shoulder. _Don't laugh._

"I said, do you think that's funny, Sergeant?!" Brown asks again, turning to glare at Jaz, who was biting back a smile.

"No, General!" Comes the instant reply.

"I think you do! You two were laughing at his death!"

Jaz is taking the bizarre situation in stride. "Sorry, General!"

Brown turns on Dalton next. "Does the Sergeant have something against Mickey Mouse, Captain?"

"Not as far as I know, General!" It takes everything in him not to burst out laughing, but he manages to keep his tone neutral as he responds.

"Do you think people who laugh at Mickey Mouse's death can be trusted?!"

Before either of them can answer, Hannah and Amir appear in the hallway, hand in hand, and pressed entirely too close. They immediately draw up short as Jaz, Dalton, and Brown turn to look at them.

"Agent Rivera! Agent Al-Raisani!" Brown calls. "Stop flirting and come over here." 

The two break apart, Hannah actually blushing, Amir pointedly avoiding looking at Jaz or Dalton. Brown waits for them to come closer before springing a question on them. "Do you think the Captain and the Sergeant are a danger to themselves and others?"

They look at each other, confusion flickering across both of their faces. Amir briefly glances at his teammates, curious as to what they did to warrant such a question. Hannah chances an answer: "No, Gen-"

"What was that, Agent?!" Brown barks. "You said 'Yes, General', right?"

Hannah barely stops herself from flinching. "I mean- I don't think they are."

"You don't think so meaning yes?" He questions. 

"I don't think so, meaning no." Hannah's eyes narrow but then she sighs, realizing there's no way out. "Fine."

"Al-Raisani?"

Amir glances at Jaz and Dalton again, about to say no. Hannah shakes her head at him, and he manages to change his answer in time. "If you say so, General." He replies tactfully, not entirely willing to throw his teammates under the bus, but not disagreeing with the General either.

Brown nods, seemingly pleased with that answer. "Dismissed." He tells them, and they waste no time in crossing the hallway, Hannah shooting an apologetic look behind her.

"Okay." Brown reaches into his pockets and pulls out two bright red 'danger' stickers, the kind usually glued to kitchen appliances or substances in chemistry labs. "From now until the end of the day, you will wear these danger stickers. You're going to go everywhere with them, you're going to talk to the rest of your team with them, and if anyone asks why you're wearing them, you will tell them that it's because you can't be trusted. Otherwise, I will make your lives hell the entire time you're here. Is that understood?"

"Yes, General!" They chorused.

"Why do you have that sticker, Captain?" He tests Dalton.

"I can't be trusted, General!" He sounds off.

"Sergeant?" Brown inquires.

Jaz doesn't miss a beat. "I killed Mickey Mouse, General!"

Brown stares at her for a second, surprised and clearly struggling not to laugh.

"Why would you do that, Sergeant?!" He barks at her instead.

"No excuse, General."

Dalton laughs. They each end up having to do fifty push ups. (It's totally worth it.)


End file.
